1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal (or “mobile terminal”), and more particularly, to a method and system in which a mobile terminal connected to an arbitrary electronic device interacts with the arbitrary electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the general use of mobile terminals and the development of their functions, applications which have been implemented in electronic devices such as a computer, a television and a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP) are now available even in mobile terminals, and functional applications of mobile terminals can also be executed in a computer. In addition, there is an increase in number of applications which are executed through interaction between a mobile terminal and a computer.
For example, such applications may include an application for transmitting various information stored in a computer, such as contact information, schedule information, photo files, music files, video files and Internet bookmark information, to a mobile terminal, and an application for downloading images and the like stored in a mobile terminal into a computer. For execution of these applications, the computer and the mobile terminal should be connected to each other in a wired or wireless manner, and synchronization may be achieved to keep the latest information between the two devices. Also, there is an application for delivering digital multimedia broadcast data received in a mobile terminal to a connected television to display the received broadcast data on the television.
As another example, there is an application, with which a computer sends messages based on Short Message Service (SMS) and Multimedia Message Service (MMS) which are functions of mobile terminals. Accordingly, a user may send SMS messages or MMS messages from a computer connected to the Internet to mobile terminals of other users. Since the user sends messages based on SMS provided by a separate external service system without using his/her own mobile terminal, it is common that the user should subscribe to the SMS service before sending the messages.
MMS generally transmits data generated by and/or stored in a mobile terminal, for example, photo files created by photographing with a mobile terminal. However, in some cases, a user, who is using a computer, may send images stored in the computer to mobile terminals of other users. In this case, as in SMS, the user uses the system after subscribing to the separate service system providing MMS, without using his/her mobile terminal. Also, the user may download desired images to the mobile terminal and then send them using an MMS function of the mobile terminal.
In order to send text to other mobile terminals, the user can use a separate messaging service that is accessible via a computer. The user is usually required to subscribe to the separate messaging service.
If a user sends messages to other mobile terminals over his/her own mobile terminal without using the separate messaging service accessible via a computer, the user directly inputs the content displayed on a computer screen to the mobile terminal using a keypad of the terminal, causing inconvenience.
A more complex process is required when a user, who is using a computer, delivers images on some areas of a computer screen to his/her own mobile terminal, or transmits the images to other mobile terminals through his/her own mobile terminal.
First, an image to be transmitted among the data displayed on a computer screen is stored in the computer as a particular image file. The computer and a mobile terminal are connected in a wired or wireless manner, and the stored image file is downloaded to the mobile terminal. Thereafter, if it is desired to send a message by MMS, the mobile terminal executes an MMS function, attaches the downloaded image file to the message, inputs a phone number of a receiving mobile terminal, and sends the message.
In this case, due to the complex procedure, only a person with a certain level of knowledge about a file download method between the computer and the mobile terminal can store a particular image file in his/her mobile terminal.
Besides, the user needs to directly input a phone number to the mobile terminal even when dialing a phone number displayed on the computer screen or sending an SMS message and an MMS message to the phone number.
In the above examples, the user is required to input many characters using a small keypad on the mobile terminal, causing inconvenience, and there is a possibility that characters or phone numbers may be wrongly input. In addition, the user must check both the computer screen and the mobile terminal screen.
If a user wants to output an image file stored in a mobile terminal using a printer connected to a computer, the user needs to first download the image file from the mobile terminal to the computer. Then the user needs to run an application required to print an image file by manipulating the computer, search for the image file, and make a request to print the image file through the printer. That is, the user must manipulate both the mobile terminal and the computer in order to print image files stored in the mobile terminal